


A Sleepless Night

by SpaggyB



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, NezumixShion, Nezushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaggyB/pseuds/SpaggyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi invites Shion to share his bed in order to prepare him for meeting women, and having to share a space with them, but unbeknownst to Shion, Nezumi may have an ulterior motive... A Nezushi one shot that may develop further, if enough interest is shown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepless Night

Nezumi could hardly believe he had gone along with it. He had been surprised when Shion agreed to let him teach him about sex, but even then he’d assume he’d be buying him whores or setting him up with girls from around the district, giving instructions from the side before sending him on dates and the like… he had no idea that they would actually end up like this. It felt almost too good to be true. 

Shion was nestled quietly between his arms as they lay side by side in the bed, his body gently rising and falling with his breath as he slept. Nezumi was awake, savouring the feeling of having a warm back pressed against his bare chest, and the earthy smell of hair under his nose. He had never before let someone sleep so close to him. Even after hiring a whore for a night he would make sure they had left before he retired, but he couldn’t deny that Shion was different. He always had been. 

Even after a year, nothing had changed. At first it was hard, so unbearably hard, to be away from him. Nezumi had spent weeks just wandering, drifting from place to place, convinced Shion wouldn’t want to see him again after what had happened at the correctional facility, and too afraid to return to his home to face what he had lost. After a while he found himself in what used to be No. 6, and spent a good amount of time wandering among the ruins of the society he had helped to bring down. The bodies of those who fell victim to the parasitic bee the previous summer could still be found scattered around some of the abandoned areas, and they brought back memories Nezumi had tried, and failed, to forget. Eventually, his feet returned him to an abandoned house that, five years ago, had changed his life forever. It was there he had decided to stay, until he could no longer bear it, and returned to the West District, to his old home. 

_Thank whatever God maybe be out there I did_

Nezumi smiled, and burrowed softly into the shock of white hair, inhaling the scent he had missed so dearly. Pulling his elbow back, he wrapped his top arm around Shions waist, hugging him to his chest just a little tighter, unwilling to let him go again. Shion murmured softly at the movement, but didn’t stir, which only widened Nezumis smile. He had longed to hold him in his arms since the day they met, but never thought he would ever be able to. His heart and mind were soaring in the night as he closed his eyes and listened to his friends quiet breathing.

“Ne… zumi…”

Nezumis eyes flew open, and his breath caught in his chest. Had he just heard that? He hardly dared to move.

A murmur, a slight shift, and there it was again.

“Ne... zu… _mi..._ ”

Trying to move as slowly and carefully as he could, Nezumi lifted his head off the pillow, peering around to try and catch a glimpse of Shions face. Was he awake? Should he answer? What if he woke up and freaked out about being so close? He couldn’t see, there was too much hair. He swallowed nervously.

“Shion?” his voice was barely over a whisper, but it pounded in his ears. He held his breath, waiting for an answer, but none came. Was he still asleep? What should he do?

Slowly, he lowered his head back to the pillow. Shion was still again, but he had shifted so he was resting his cheek against Nezumis arm, and Nezumi could feel his cool breath on his skin where his lips were parted. His hips had also moved so that he wasn’t lying flush against Nezumi anymore, but slightly on an angle, with one leg thrown across over one of Nezumis, who had shifted his own leg to allow for the change. Truth be told, Nezumi wasn’t at all upset about the new arrangement, as it allowed him the freedom to let his eyes, and one of his hands, roam over Shions sleeping form, if he so chose. A thought that he found extremely tempting. 

Slowly, afraid he might wake him up, Nezumi pulled back the arm that was resting around Shions waist, running his hand over his pale, scarred skin so that it came to rest lightly on his hip. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to wake, Nezumi trailed his fingertips up and over his ribs, each one easily discernible on his skinny frame. Nezumis brow knitted together softly as he drew small circles over Shions chest. He always been a thin boy, and it had always concerned him. 

Nezumis hand froze as he was snapped out of his thoughts by another small murmur. 

No, not a murmur this time… a _moan._

Nezumi felt Shion move on his arm, his lips parting just a little more as another small, trembling moan escaped him. With wide eyes, Nezumi followed Shions arm as he felt his fist close around the side of the mattress. What was he dreaming of? Was it a nightmare? He risked another look, peering around Shions hair to look at his face, this time being able to move just enough to get a clear glance. No, not a nightmare. Nezumi had seen Shions nightmare face before, and this was a far too soft and vulnerable expression. Maybe he should wake him up anyway? 

“Shion? Hey, Shion, hey.” Nezumis hand reached for Shions shoulder to gently shake him awake, but was stopped dead by another moan from between his lips.

Not a frightened moan, not a moan of pain, but…

“Ne…zumi… mmm _Nezumi…_ ”

Was this really happening? Nezumis heart was racing, he was frozen in place. He recognised those moans, he’d heard them before floating from down a darkened ally, or out from a secluded room at the Hotel. But surely Shion wasn’t… surely not. 

The thought alone sent a breath of fire down Nezumis spine. His skin became heated, over sensitive, and he could feel his heart pound in his chest. Could Shion really be dreaming of him? Like _that?_ Nezumi drew in a shuddering breath, his head spinning with shock and excitement, the hand that was suspended in mid-air resting lightly back on Shions waist, trembling slightly. In fact, his whole body was trembling, his nerves set on end. 

With a jolt, Shion bucked his hips backwards in his sleep, grinding into Nezumi, sending a wave of unexpected sensation shooting through his body. Nezumi could feel his arousal pressing into Shion, and his mind all but exploded with excited panic. What on earth was he going to do? Just stay like that? Should he wake Shion? _Could he bear it?_

Shion moaned his name again, gently grinding his hips back into Nezumis, forcing a desperate whimper from between Nezumis lips. He couldn’t possibly hold back if Shion kept this up. He’d only just been able to control himself when they _weren’t_ half naked in a bed together, now Shion was grinding up against him like a cat in heat with only a couple of strips of cloth between them. 

_And he’s asleep urgh!_

Nezumi gently rolled onto his back, unwilling to give up the feeling of Shion against his hips, but knowing that if he didn’t it would drive him mad. He was breathing heavily, desire pulsing through him with every rise of his chest, every fall feeling like it would be the one to release the dam of longing for Shion he had pent up for such a long time. Inwardly, he cursed himself for ever suggesting they should sleep in the same bed. 

_“To get used to sleeping next to someone, it’s one of the basic rules of sex.”_

What an idiot he was. 

Beside him, Shion sighed into his arm, lying still again. Nezumi smiled despite himself, raising the arm still pinned under Shion to awkwardly stroke his hair. To his amusement, Shion responded, nuzzling his head into Nezumis palm, before taking him by surprise and rolling over, resting his head in the crook of Nezumis shoulder, and throwing an arm around his chest. 

Once again, Nezumi found himself frozen, unable to move. As well as an arm, Shion had also thrown a leg over Nezumis, which in turn, pressed his hips into Nezumis side, meaning Nezumi could feel Shions own arousal swelling against his skin, covered by only the thinnest of materials.

His heart skipped a beat as his moment of peace evaporated. If what he felt before was heat, then these were surely flames, engulfing him, devouring him, burning through his veins like wildfire. He screwed his eyes shut as the dam burst, his back arching ever so slightly off the mattress as he was pummelled by emotion, by longing and desire. Wave after wave of crushing sensation radiated through him from between his hips as his blood and breath roared in his ears. How Shion was still sleeping soundly against him he had no idea. Surely he could feel his heart pounding in his chest? 

He couldn’t take it, but he couldn’t move. He could hardly breath, hyper aware of the pressure on his side and who it was causing it, desperately wanting to give in to the lust he felt for him, but unable to do so. If he tried to move his pinned arm, he risked waking Shion, which could be disastrous for their friendship if Shion realised what was going on. If he stayed where he was, he would have to endure the constant onslaught of desire, and he simply didn’t know if he could. His fists clenched involuntarily as he screwed up his face again, a pathetic whimper escaping his lips. 

“Nezumi?”

Nezumis whole body tensed and he was instantly aware that Shion was no longer asleep. He had started to stir beside him, shifting around slightly on the mattress. Nezumi was stunned, unsure of what to do. Should be respond, or feign sleep? Shion drew in a small yawn, raising his head off Nezumis shoulder.

“Nezumi? Are you awake?”

Nezumi swallowed.

“Yeah Shion, I’m awake.”

Shion had hoisted himself up to lean on an elbow, his bleary eyes searching the darkness for Nezumis face. He hadn’t seemed to realise the situation the way Nezumi saw it, something Nezumi silently wished would last. 

“Nezumi, are you sure you’re okay with me sharing your bed? If you’re not sleeping…”

Nezumi was so taken aback he snorted. Trust Shion to worry about him like that. 

“Shion, its fine…” he bit the inside of his cheek, unsure of whether to go on. “In fact… I like it. I like having you here...”

He saw Shion smile in the gloom, and he let out the breath he was holding. 

“I like it too…” his words were slightly slurred, and Nezumi realised he still wasn’t 100% awake. He relaxed a bit, knowing that Shion probably wouldn’t even remember this in the morning. 

“I’m glad you came back Nezumi…” 

“Me too, Shion…”

With a sigh, Shion rolled over again to settle down back into sleep. Nezumi had also calmed down, the raging lust he felt a moment ago now just a gentle pulse under his skin. Yes, he still wanted Shion more than words could say, but the boys sweet innocence had pacified him, at least for the moment. 

“Nezumi?” 

“Yeah Shion?”

“Will you hold me again?”

The question surprised Nezumi, and a jolt of arousal shot up his spine. With a chuckle though, he settled it down to a gentle pulse again, and he rolled over to wrap his arm around Shions waist once more, pulling him against his chest. Shion murmured with content, and nestled further into Nezumis arms. Within moments, he had fallen asleep again, his body rising and falling softly with his breathing. 

Nezumi rested his head back onto his pillow, savouring the feeling of Shions warm back pressed against his bare chest, and the earthy smell of his lovely hair under his nose. With a smile and a sigh, he let himself drift into contented sleep, finally, after years of searching, finally, feeling at home.


End file.
